Remember?
by Emp7
Summary: Bella forgets everything. What will happen?
1. Nightmare

"Bella? Bella please." I opened my eyes hearing a pleading voice. My surroundings surprised me; I was standing in a field with no idea of how I had gotten there. The field was dotted with little blue flowers that matched the cloudless sky. I turned around, looking everywhere. I noticed tall trees standing a little to my left. Beyond those trees it was as if there was no sunlight. I could only see a foot into the murky shadows. A chill ran down my spine even though the sun was beating down relentlessly. I had to run, it was as primal as eating or surviving. I needed to run as fast as I could away from the forest. 

"Bella, please come." I had no idea who belonged to this silky voice or who it called for, but it sounded friendly. And it was not coming from the forest. I made up my mind to run to it. As I ran the forest changed, it was no longer just scary without a reason there were loud growls and howls coming from it. 

Pushing myself, I ran even faster than my already breakneck speed. The howls did recede. I stopped running to take in my surroundings. I had not been paying attention to where I was going. I could hear a stream a bit in front of me, and I realized that my thought felt like sand paper. Walking slowly to the stream I could hear peaceful birds chirping happily around me. I knelt down and cupped my hands in the crystal clear water. It tasted perfect. 

I sat and enjoyed the sun's rays that lazily made their way through the leaves. A butterfly flitted to me and rested on a rock next to my hand. It's wings where a brilliant purple flecked with yellow circles. The edges of it's wings faded from a purple to a light blue. The butterfly flew to the nearest leaf and started eating it. I noticed that it was an odd silver color. The leaves rustled together in harmony with the birds. 

The butterfly flitted from leaf to leaf, and I watched it's progress. When it had gone to a couple of trees it cane back tho the rock to sun itself. I reached a finger out slowly, so I didn't scare it away, and rested it on the rock. The butterfly was not even startled as it climbed up my finger all the way to my forehead. I smiled and the movement did scare it away. Maybe it thought I was a rock. 

"Please" I had forgotten about the voice earlier and decided to call out for it. 

"Hello? Are you okay?" I called out, my voice was a higher pitch than I thought it would be, "Do you need help? Who is the Bella you are calling for?" The voice never answered before my world changed. 

My ankle burned and I could feel blood flowing out quickly. I was being dragged across the rough ground. I screamed. The thing dragging me let go of my ankle just to clamp down on my calf. The thing had huge teeth and eyes that glowed even though they were pitch black. It looked like a wolf, but huge and grotesquely deformed. 

It's back was so curved it looked broken, it's six legs bent at odd angles tipped with talons dripping with what I guessed was my blood. It's nose has multiple gouges ripped out of its flesh. They weren't bleeding but it looked like they hurt. Only one ear came out of it's head. None of these things scared me the most, it was the way that it's eyes looked hungry for my screams, not only my blood. 

I cowered away from it and it dropped my leg to the ground. I muffled a scream, and scooted away from the horrible thing. My back hit something cold and hard. I felt hands come up under my armpits they pulled me up. I had no idea if this thing was worse than the wolf, but I needed to get away from both of the monsters. I fought and kicked but when my bad foot connected with the thing behind me the pain was to much for my body, I fell into a black as deep as the wolf's eyes.


	2. Waking up

_Chapter 2_

I could only feel my heart beat. Did I have anything else other than a heart? I could think so I probably had a brain that worked. That is good, and that probably means I have a head. And if I have a head and a heart then I most likely have something that resembles a torso. Also good. I could not be sure about my arms or legs, but that was okay because I could live without them. I would not be able to walk or write, but...

"Bella," The familiar voice said with a tired sigh. I didn't recognize the voice enough to match it to a face, but I did remember that it was the same one from before. Wait! Before, was that real, it felt real. Plus I didn't think my brain could think up those horrible monsters.

I tried to feel for the bite in my leg and foot, I couldn't find any. Maybe the wolf bit it off, but then I would feel it right. I would feel the pain of loosing an appendage.

"She needs to wake up." Was the voice talking about me? That probably meant that I was Bella.

The lack of knowing anything was infuriating. My name, where I was, what had happened, who is talking, if I was whole, if I would wake up were all mysteries to me. I needed to be able to ask these questions.

"mmph" I tried to ask the voice where I was, but nothing coherent came out.

"Carlisle! She mumbled!" the voice lost it's tired tone, "Will she wake up now?"

"I do not know, we will hope for the best. The longer she is not awake the more change for permanent damage." a new replied, this one was almost as silky as the first one. I hated these two people talking about me as if I couldn't hear them. Wait, maybe they didn't know that I could hear them. "Bella, honey, if you can hear me please try to talk of mumble or give us some sign."

"mfrgs," my speech could not even be called that.

"Good she can hear us. That is a very good sign. You should talk to her Edward." Edward, now I had a name to connect to the first silky voice that I had heard in my dream.

"Bella, love, please wake up. Everyone will be so happy to know that you are okay. We will throw a party if you want one, though I doubt you will want one. I will do what ever you want, anything. Please just open those eyes of yours." The voice, Edward, sounded like he was about to cry.

I had to open my eyes! My brain searched everywhere to find them. I could feel a heavy darkness pressing on me, and did not like that. I pushed as hard as humanly possible against it while still searching my body. Finally, after forever, I had not only found my eyes but my mouth, legs, and arms.

I opened my eyes using all the strength I had, and I saw a spotted ceiling. Down the walls were a couple of windows that looked out to a large body of water. There were two doors out of the room I was in. The entire room was beige and white.

Now that I could feel everything, I felt a restriction on my legs and arms. I frowned and looked to where the voice that belonged to Edward came from. He has bronze hair that his fingers tore through. He was looking down with a deep frown. I could feel his hand on mine rubbing small circles.

"Edwa... Edward" I stumbled through my letters, but was very proud when I said it correctly.

Edward looked up and his frown disappeared, "Bella, you are awake! This is great! Carlisle! Bella woke up!" Edward helped me get to a sitting position.

"Th...Thanks." I had not gotten a hang of speaking.

"Oh Bella it is so great to hear your voice." I envied how easily Edward could talk.

"Bella it is good to see you awake. I am going to need to run some tests to make sure you are okay, is that alright?" I nodded, "Okay, first can you say something?"

"Sort... of." Edward beamed with every syllable I spoke.

"Good, good. Now what do you remember before you woke up, or before you slipped into the coma?"

"I... think I was still sleeping, but I was in a field and I ran and a monster..." Edward tensed when I said that, " It bit my foot and dragged me. I screamed and it clamped down on my calf. I scooted away and felt someone lifting me up, but then I passed out. I don't remember any thing else before that." My speech got easier with every word.

"How did you know Edward's name?"

"You addressed him with it and I connected a name to a voice."

"Good" the doctor said nodding, "Do you know who I am?"

"Edward called you Carlisle," I replied nodding to Edward, "but other than your name I do not know you. My memory is weird. I know that I am in a hospital, that you look like a doctor. I have no idea if I have ever been to a hospital before or if I have ever seen a doctor."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"No."


	3. Reconnecting

_Chapter 3_

"Then I think it is best to wait to tell you until after you feel a bit better." Carlisle stood and left the room.

"Talk about a cliffhanger." I mumbled to myself, but I must not have been very quiet because Edward laughed.

"Bella it is so good to hear your voice again. I wasn't sure if I ever would again, you scared me to death." Edward never let go of my hand and continued rubbing small circles on the back of it. His other hand ran through his bronze hair. His eyes never left my face.

"I'm sorry." there was a couple of minutes of silence between us, "Edward, why are my arms and legs tied down?"

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot," he bent to untie my hand that he was holding. I used my newly freed hand to untie the other one while Edward started with my foot. Once I was completely untied he said, "Before you where in the coma you where fighting. I don't think you knew what you were doing, though. With your foot so badly injured we couldn't risk you hurting it more; we put you in restraints."

"Well I guess I should thank you for making sure I didn't hurt myself." Edward nodded and after a few minutes of silence one question continued to push it's way to the front of my mind. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know me? Are we related, or friends, or-" I trailed off seeing Edwards tortured face. Whatever he was to me, or I to him, I could tell that he loved me. I oddly felt the same way. I felt like there was nothing I wouldn't do for this man, this stranger. My heart had reacted like it was shocked with electricity when his fingers had helped free my legs. It was as if my body remembered Edward, but my brain was clueless.

"Well we... um." Edward was almost blushing, I guessed that that meant that we were dating. That would suck to be dating someone who doesn't remember you. "I think that is a topic to talk about once you are in the comfort of a home."

"My house?" I asked sounding very hopeful even to my own ears.

"You have a home," Edward sensed my question before I had to ask it, "but we are going to bring you to ours so that Carlisle can watch you."

"You live with the doctor?" I was sure my face turned tomato red as the door opened to show the young doctor, Carlisle.

Carlisle laughed, which I immediately loved and replied, "Yes, he lives with me, my wife, two girls, and two other boys. I am certain they will be home to greet you, they have all missed you."

"Wow quite some family." I said in amazement. I turned to Edward, "How long was I sleeping?"

"You were unconscious for a five days." Wow five days of my life gone. It shouldn't bother me because of the fact I only had a couple of hours of memories, but it did.


	4. Leaving

_Chapter 4_

**A/N: Hey, thank you all for reading this, I hope you like it. If you have any thoughts on what the story should be like in the future chapters leave a comment and I will try to add your ideas in. Thanks again- Emp7 3**

Carlisle walked around Edward to sit in the only available chair. They both gave me some time to think about everything that had happened to me. I still had so many questions. Like where are my parents, who is my family, what am I like, and if I will ever regain my memories. I decided to ask the last question to Carlisle.

"Carlisle? Do you know if I will ever get my memories back?" I rolled on my bed to face the doctor.

"We cant have any idea until you are fully recovered. I assume that the reason you are blocking memories is because you have repressed the accident. Most people with repressed memories regain all or some of their memories before the action that caused them to repress it. But that could be after years. The brain leaks memories back in slowly, like weening a baby. It is the brain's way of protecting it's self."

"So, to sum it all up, I might get my memories back in a few years?" While Carlisle talked Edward was rubbing my hand encouragingly.

"It is possible, but some patients suffering from head trauma never regain their memories."

"Oh." I was just hoping I was not one of those patients.

I leaned back on the pillow, all the talking had made me tired. Or maybe it was the drugs I was sure they were pumping in me. At the thought of needles I got a little sick. I laughed at my self, needles had probably saved my life while I was asleep.

"Bella?" Edward spoke interrupting my train of thought, not that I cared, he could interrupt any time he wanted, "Do you want to go now?"

"Can I?" I looked to the doctor making sure I could. Carlisle just smiled and nodded. I returned the smile and nod. "Lets go!"

Edward and Carlisle helped me get off the bed. I realized that I was wearing one of those flimsy hospital things that didn't cover your butt. I promptly blushed and asked for clothes. Edward smiled and handed me a pair of jeans, sneakers, socks, a T-shirt, and bra. I thanked him and took the clothes to a door I hoped was the bathroom, and not something like a janitor's closet. It was luckily a bathroom. I stepped inside and quickly got dressed. All the while a deep feeling of tiredness loomed over me.

The cast on my foot was hard to fit through my jeans, but I managed. I hobbled out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked while holding out his hand. I put my hand in his feeling natural and nodded.

We all walked together to the end of the hallway where an elevator stood. Carlisle pushed the ground floor reached the floor and the doors dinged open. It was odd. I knew I had heard an elevator ding before, but it still felt like this was the first time I had ever experienced it.

As we walked out into the lobby I could feel my eyes drooping and my feet dragging. I couldn't keep walking. My eyes refused to open after one blink and my feet stopped moving.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward sounded concerned.

"I think I am just really, really tired." My eyes never opened as I spoke to him, "I don't think I can walk to the car."

"That's ok, I will carry you."

"Wha..." I had no time before Edward had swooped me up into his arms, acting like I weighed nothing. I could not complain because his holding me bridal style allowed me to nuzzle my head into his cool neck and fall soundly asleep.

**A/N Hi people just remember to tell me what you want. Any constructive criticisms are welcome and will be very useful.- Emp7 3 **


	5. Remember This?

_Chapter 6_

I woke to the sound of wheels crunching over gravel. Confusion rattled around in my head. I had no idea where I was. I could feel cool, strong arms around me and my memories of the hospital came back. I acted like I was still asleep to make sure Edward didn't let go of me. His arms comforted me. I guess I was a really bad actress because Edward shifted himself so my face was tilted up to him.

"How was your nap?" I started breathing again, though I hadn't realized I had ever stopped. "We're almost home."

"Great. I don't think I will pass out again. Sorry I did though. Then you had to carry me and-" I had realized I was rambling and stopped with a blush.

"It is fine I don't mind carrying you." he smiled down on me, "We are home."

I twisted to look out the window, Edward realizing this helped me into a sitting position. The first thing I noticed was a ton of green. Where there was supposed to be brown, like dirt and tree trunks, everything was covered in a layer of dark green moss. It was beautiful. There was rain pattering down on the roof of the car that had started to slow down because we neared the house.

The house. The word _house_ didn't begin to describe it. It was at least three stories tall, all white and beige. One entire wall was made up of windows, letting the green tinted light in. it was so open. I instantly felt right at home. _Another one of my weird reactions_, I thought. But it was the weirdest feeling of déjà vu. Maybe I had been here Before. That made sense. Edward had known me before I had woken up, so it was more than possible that I had been to his house before.

"Wow."

"Do you just want to stay here in the car looking at it or come inside?" Edward extended a hand to help me out. I took it, a bit too eager. Edward didn't seem to mind at all, he even smiled.

We walked to the door in silence, the rain the only sound I could hear. My hair started to get heavy and cold water dripped down the back of my shirt. I shivered in anticipation of entering the house, but Edward mistook it as being cold and hurried in side towing me along. I didn't mind, I didn't even like the cold that much.

The inside of the house took my breath away: everything was white on cream, just like the outside, and so fancy. The entire thing looked like it had been constructed a hundred years ago, but somehow looked modern at the same time.

I turned in a circle slowly to take in the entirety of this beautiful house. The living room was to the right of the door and a step down. It had one long couch and two love seats to match. The TV was taller than me. To the left were stairs that probably lead to bedrooms or offices. The dining room had a arch opening to my left, and from my limited point of view I could see marble counters that were so clean they shined, metallic kitchen appliances that looked new, and a massive wood table with eight hand carved chairs, the backs had a leaf pattern that looked simple yet complex.

Edwards amused chuckle broke my dazed state. I smiled dopey back at him.

"BELLA!" I turned when I heard a high pitched voice behind me. The girl that belonged to the voice was tiny, even shorter than me. She had her short brown hire spiked in different directions. Her features reminded me of some sort of pixie, how I connected her to that was a mystery. " Your home!" The pixie ran up to me and gave me a tight hug around my waist. I froze, this girl's unexpected gesture had caught me off guard. I figured it would be rude for me not to hug her back so I placed my hands on her upper back.

"Alice. She can't remember you." Edward snarled then in a mumble he said, "Don't overload her."

"Well she is fine isn't she? Aren't you?" Alice turned her head to look at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes I am fine. Edward is this your sister?" Edward nodded.

"I have one more named Rosalie, she is blond. My two other brothers are Jasper and Emmett. Jasper is blond and Emmett is huge." Alice laughed at Edwards description of their family.

I heard a booming laugh coming from outside followed by a few smaller chuckles. I assumed that I was just about to meet Edward's brothers. One after another, I saw a tall muscled man with brown curly hair, _this must be Emmett,_ I thought. After Emmett came a smaller, almost lanky man that must have been Jasper.

Emmett saw me staring at him and ran over to me, scooped me up, and gave me a hug. All this hugging was going to give me bruises.

"Hey there Bells. I've missed you."

"Umm thanks." I blushed.

"And your blushes!" Emmett set me down with a laugh and I could feel my cheeks get even hotter, which caused Emmett to laugh even harder.

I hadn't noticed that a very pretty girl stood behind Emmett until he moved to sit on the couch. She smiled and gave me a soft hug. _ This must be Rosalie._ I thought, _she seems nice._

_ "_Alright I think that is enough hugs from basically strangers. Don't you?" Edward looked down at me seriously, even though his tone was light.

"I honestly don't mind, though I think I might be forming some bruises."

"I think my mother is here, do you want to see her?" I nodded quickly. I wanted to know everything about the mysterious man who knew me Before.

We walked up the stairs and I looked at all the semi-familiar decorations. I stopped at a large wooden cross, it looked a hundred years old. I saw a burst of light, so much that an instant head-splitting headache occurred in my brain. I remembered it. I remembered how I stopped the first time I had seen this, how I had reached out wondering if it felt as soft as it looked. I remembered everything about seeing this cross, I remembered how Edward had been there with me.

I let out a gasp and Edward looked back at me.

"What? Bella? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I just remember when I had seen this cross first."

"Really?"

"Yes. You said that Carlisle's father had carved it and I remember how I thought the wood looked soft. I remember it all! My memory starts when we were walking up the stairs and stops when we continue up the stairs. Nothing before or after."

"This is great news we have to go tell Carlisle! Maybe all of your memories will come back." Edward turned quickly toward me and pressed his lips to mine. I froze in shock. Edward seem just as surprised and pulled back. I frowned, I had liked his kiss, but I thought he thought I didn't because I froze up. I decided I needed to make sure he understood that I liked his kiss.

I leaned into him to prove that I was not displeased, but he backed up and walked down the stairs. My eyes welled up as I watched Edward's back going down the stairs, what had I done wrong? Did he think that kissing me was a mistake? Why did he storm off? Now that I was asking myself these questions I decided I had done absolutely nothing wrong. He was just being stupid. Obviously we had been dating Before. He probably had kissed me before, so what was his problem now? I had been surprised,but he had to expect me to be a little shaken. I made up my mind to talk to him and tell him that he was acting stupid.

Having decided to do something I want downstairs to sit on the couch. Emmett was playing video games on the TV. I decided to make sure what Edward and I's relationship was before.

"Emmett?"

"Hmm?" He replied without taking his eyes off the screen. I knew asking this question would make him laugh at me but no one else was around.

"Was Edward and I dating before I forgot everything?" Emmett paused the game looked over at my serious face and burst out laughing. After a few minutes of his laughter he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Why do you ask?"

"He kissed me, but then he ran away. I'm thinking either he was my boyfriend, or he was that one guy friend who always wants to date that one girl, but the girl thinks of him as a brother."

"He ran away from you? In a house full of people you don't remember? I think I'll kick his ass for you. And to run away after he just kissed you for the first time in your new memory. Yep that's, it I'm kicking his ass!" Emmett stood up and started walking to the stairs.

"Wait! If you just leave me here how is what your doing any better, and you didn't answer my question!"

"Oh sorry. Well you and Edward were defiantly dating. I'm pretty sure he was your first kiss."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come watch me beat him up?" he nodded upstairs, "He is in his room I can hear his music playing."

"You don't have to hurt him, I'm not angry anymore."

"Well I am. So are you coming?"

"I guess." Emmett and I walked up the stairs, well Emmett took the stairs four at a time then waited as I caught up to him then repeated the process. Once we made it to the door that we could hear rock coming out of we stopped. Emmett threw open the door and marched in. I stayed in the hall, I didn't want to see either of the two boys get hurt. Through the open door I could hear Emmett yelling at my once boyfriend.

"EDWARD! How dare you leave Bella all alone! She doesn't even know any of us! She is all confused and you leaving her doesn't help!" I heard Edward stand up walk towards the door, "Oh no you don't! You will sit here and let me yell at you. Good."

"I know that I shouldn't of left her alone. I deserve to be yelled at." Edward's sad voice broke my heart. I decided that Emmett should stop yelling at Edward. Just as I was about to call his name he stepped out of Edward's room and gestured for me to go in. he walked down the hall and into what I assumed was his room. I took a deep breath and stepped inside Edward's room.

He was sitting on a giant bed with his face in his hands. I payed no attention to the setting around me and went to sit next to Edward on the bed. He didn't look up as I sat down criss-cross, kindergarten style.

"Are you very mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" this question got Edward to look up at me.

"No I will never be mad at you. It's impossible. Why would you think that I was mad at you?"

"How could I not think that?"

"Seems like I have a lot to apologize for. I am sorry I ran out on you, and that I made you think I was angry at you."

"You were already forgiven. Edward? I think I need some answers."

"Yes. No. To get to the other side. 1.7724-"

"Not those answers Edward, answers to questions like: Who am I? Where is my family? Who are you? What are you to me? What happened to me and when? What am I to you?" I kept one of the most important questions to myself: What are you and your family?

"I will answer all those questions, but one."

"Which one?"

"The one that you asked what I am to you. You will have to decide." He leaned closed to me. I leaned in, to. Our shoulders touched. "If you want to be friends we will. If not then I will be ok."

"What if I want neither?" We shifted so that I could look at his face. We were only inches apart.

"You can have whatever you want." He leaned in so our foreheads touched.

I longed to close the too big gap between us, but I was too cowardly. My heart was beating like a humming bird. I was sure Edward could hear it.

"And if I want you?" I pulled back and looked in to his light golden eyes.

"Bella you already have me." Edward closed the gap and strung his hands through my hair. As he kissed me I knotted my hands through his bronze hair. Our kiss was passionate. Edward held my lower back as we fell back on to the mattress. I smiled through his kisses.


End file.
